pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Block Crash
, 10 (4 , 20 on 2x). |match_time: = 4 minutes. }} Block Crash is a minigame (formerly a mode), introduced in the 12.0.0 update. It turned into a mode in the 12.1.0 update. It moved back to a minigame in the 15.0.0 update, but it still has the impact of trophies. How to Play Prior to the 12.1.0 update In 4 minutes, a player has to fight against 4 other players, using their paintball weapons. Players need to stay on the clean blocks. Staying on painted, or heavily painted blocks will make other players have the chance to take these players down, using their weapon. A block breaks once it gets painted 3 times. Between the 12.1.0 and 12.2.0 updates The time is still the same, however, the player will now use their Heavy weapon. Different heavy weapons have different blast radius and strengths. For example, the Ghost Lantern and Soul Stone can destroy blocks in an instant while the bulk of the said weapons takes 2 shots to break blocks. Other weapons can take a few hits to break, for example the Signal Pistol. Some can’t even break it like the alien cannon and its counterpart. After the 12.5.0 update Same rules as the previous mode ones. The last player still standing wins. If no players die and time runs out, the player with the most points wins. Destroying 1 block gives you 1 point. You don't get points for half-destroying blocks. Maps There is only one map in this mode: * Coliseum (BC) The ground is replaced with destroyable blocks and lava beneath. Weapons All Heavy weapons are permitted, giving different ways to destroy blocks, such as removing them within their blast radius or removing them accurately. Weapons on categories different from Heavy are not permitted. Gadgets and Pets are disabled. Recommended weapons are usually rocket jumping weapons, that can also destroy blocks beneath them in one shot. Blocks are easier to break on lower levels, but you'll need stronger weapons when you reach higher ones. Jump then immediately shoot below you. This will blast you up, reducing the chances of falling into the lava. Here are some weapons you might want to use: * Bass Cannon * Deadly Beat * Solar Power Cannon * Champion Solar Cannon * "Bastion" Strategy Here are some strategies to quickly win games of Block Crash: * Rocket Jump to reduce the chances of falling into the lava. * If you have the eraser, it's gravitational pull will pull players towards the hole and when it stops the players will fall down into the lava. * Use powerful area damage weapons such as the "Bastion", the Solar Power Cannon, or the Deadly Beat. These weapons can easily break the floor, boost you up high, and result in a higher score. * Do not use automatic/laser weapons such as the Dragon Breath or the Dragon King. It does not have area damage and breaks blocks one-at-a-time and slowly. * Try to predict where people will land when they Rocket Jump. Shoot the block and they will fall straight down in the lava. * Stay near the walls. See below. * If you start to fall, quickly shoot the wall to blast yourself back up to the platform. When you do this, it's like getting a second life. * Jump around a lot when reloading so people can't shoot you down. * NEVER Rocket Jump the first shot you fire. As stated below, if the first shot you fire is a Rocket Jump, it will not break the blocks. * If you can, try not to use flashy weapons like the Destruction System too often, as other players may swarm you due to you being a bigger threat. Experienced players are not immune to being bombarded with rockets. * Make use of any time an opponent stands still. Immediately seek them out and destroy the block they're standing on. It's quite likely that they're switching to a better weapon, so you need to put them down immediately. * Unaware players may think that camping in the corners is a good idea. Do not feel bad for them, you are here to win. Points There are 3 points exclusive to this minigame: *Man Down: Adds 1500 points to all of the players standing, if a player fell down. *Timer Bonus: Varies. It appears to the last player standing. *Destroying a block: this won't show on screen but still counts. Destroying a block gives you 1 point. This will be useful when time runs out or players die at the same time. See Points System for the full article. Trivia * This game mode bears a resemblance to the Minecraft minigame Spleef. * This has the smallest amount of maps out of any game mode (not including mini-games). * In the new 15.0.0 update, this gamemode has been moved into the "Minigames" sections.. * The 12.1.0 update changed the minigame significantly: ** Before the update, only 3 weapons were permitted in the minigame, these include the Paintball Pistol, Paintball Rifle, and the Paintball Machine Gun. The paintball weapons were replaced with Heavy weapons instead. ** It was changed from a minigame into a standard game mode. * In a recent update, the rewards have been decreased. * For players who haven't own the Void Ray Rifle might see the Void Ray Rifle as one of the recommended weapons while waiting for the game to load even though it is not a heavy. ** This may or may not be a bug. * A few updates after Block Crash was moved to minigames, the picture for the minigame was an old version of block crash (Block Crash version prior to the 12.1.0 update). This might be a sign by Cubic.Games that they will be replacing the current version to the old version. ** Which also might bring back the paintball weapons. Bugs * There is a bug where when the player joins, the mode is Deathmatch, and the player can use their full inventory and gadgets. * If the first shot you fire is a Rocket Jump, it will not break the blocks. soldier1.png Soldier2.png Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Multiplayer Minigames